Alasan Ga Pernah Kapok
by nufuruu
Summary: ― Alasan kenapa Long Bao ga pernah kapok bikin teh.


Food Fantasy © Elex | Funtoy Games

 _A/N: Warn! Incest dikit tapi ga katanya mereka bukan saudaraan haha aku ketawa aja otepeku kenen secara bukan keluarga (/kenapa)_ _tapi gapapa silakan dnikmati karena siapa sih yang bisa tahan diabetes liat Long Bao ^p^ mungkin pas disuguh teh ybs baru sadar haha_

* * *

Long Bao menjeda napasnya. Lidahnya terasa asin dan terbakar di waktu bersamaan ketika menyesap sesuatu di depannya. Saat itupun laki-laki berparas manis menundukkan wajah, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya hati-hati.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ugh. Long Bao terlalu cepat menurunkan gelasnya. Tuh 'kan, kena sambutan yang sama lagi setiap kali ia berwajah sama menyesap minuman favoritnya.

"Kamu gapapa? Ahahahaha! Wajahmu kayaknya ga pernah beda tiap nyicip teh andalanmu itu!"

Laki-laki dengan tubuh anak-anak baru akil balig itu menopang wajahnya di atas _kotatsu_. Mata merahnya melihati Long Bao tanpa menurunkan lengkungan senyumnya yang naik.

"Ah, enak sekali."

Crab Long Bao, alias si laki-laki berpakaian serba putih sekaligus lawan bicara Long Bao itupun tertegun lama. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia melihat mimik masam dari lawannya. Harusnya bukan begini, bukan?

Kok bisa lega.

"... kau oke, Long Bao?" sebut Crab Long Bao dengan tawa hambar sekaligus mengerut dahi miris. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada lontaran kata lega seperti itu, setelah dia sendiri pernah menjadi korban minum teh buatan dia sendiri? Dia tau rasanya seperti apa!

Hanya saja Long Bao sendiri tertawa lemah lalu berujar, "Mau teh juga? Ga bagus minum-minum terus, biar aku buatkan ya?"

"―OH _MASTER ATTENDANT_! AKHIRNYA ANDA PULANG!"

Segera dengan cepat Crab Long Bao bangkit, berhambur berlari menuju pintu depan. Meninggalkan Long Bao sendirian di _kotatsu_ mereka.

Tunggu, bukannya _master attendant_ _―_ sebutan mereka untuk majikan yang mereka abdi _, m_ emang di rumah saja? Kalau ke luar pun pasti bawa Crab Long Bao bareng buat jadi pelindung tim _food soul_ milik tuan mereka.

* * *

"Owalah jadi kita mau ke Nevras lagi nih!~" lelaki misterius dengan rambut _hetero_ membuka suara. "Jadi Milk, maaf ya posisimu aku ambil lagi~ Atau kayaknya pftt aku sih yang bakal jadi support andalan tu―"

Ujung pistol menyentuh dahi pemuda yang asyik mengejek ini, yang dibalas wajah pucat kemudian.

"...," tangannya mengeser cepat sebelum pemilik pistol tiba-tiba menekan pelatuk. 'Kan gawat tuh. "Ampun deh Black Tea~ Kalau kamu bunuh aku ga ngefek si tapi, AHAHAHAHAHHA!" lanjut pemuda ini yang ternyata pura-pura ketakutan.

"Sialan. Cepat pergi dari sini!" ketus perempuan yang disebut Black Tea. "Sweet Tofu!"

"Ups galak banget, tapi imut ya hehe..."

"Grr pergi dari sini! Cepat!"

"Oi oi Sweet Tofu, cepat ke sini," Crab Long Bao yang mendengar keributan mereka segera memasuki obrolan, dan memisahkan pertengkaran itu secepat mungkin dengan menarik Sweet Tofu jauh. "Kau sudah ditunggu tuan, he~ Bisa-bisa kamu bakal dihukum loh."

"Fufufu!~ Tak akan, tuan pasti mencintai saya~ Tapi oke~" Sweet Tofu memalingkan pandangannya pada perempuan bertopi yang menatapnya sinis. Ia melambai tangannya kecil dan meneruskan, "Semoga kita bisa lebih banyak ngobrol lagi ya, Black Tea~"

Kedua laki-laki itupun pergi, dengan hanya meninggalkan Milk dan Black Tea di tempat itu. Lalu perempuan bermata merah inipun mendengus.

"Gapapa Milk, dia udah pergi," Black Tea mengelus kepala wanita berambut putih disana, menenangkan. Lawannya mengangguk lalu menampilkan senyum tipis.

* * *

Sementara Crab Long Bao mengomel sepanjang perjalanan, "Kamu ngapain sih nyari ribut terus sama Black Tea? Saking kurang hiburan atau apa?"

"Ah ya, dia terlalu serius sih. Aku penasaran banget~" timpal Sweet Tofu. Tak dipungkiri sehabis itu Crab Long Bao menatapnya mengerikan.

Sebenarnya Crab Long Bao juga tipe bebas dan suka kesenangan, tapi meski wujudnya anak-anak ia kenal tempat untuk bersikap. Ia tahu kapan harus baca situasi dan kapan harus serius dan bercanda. Makanya melihat lawannya yang tidak bisa membaca situasi ini ― saking kontrasnya, Crab Long Bao juga tidak paham harus berlaku apa.

Mereka akan melewati lorong ketika ia tidak sengaja mengintip salah satu meja resto. Disana ada laki-laki dengan wajah manis dan rambut _peach_ nya dimana sedang meracik teh dengan paras senang. Aduh, hati Crab Long Bao adem sejenak melihat senyum yang padahal sering diunjuk lelaki disana.

Long Bao menyadari ia sedang diperhatikan, lalu menoleh dan bersuara lantang pada Crab Long Bao, "Hei! Cepat pulang ya! Hari ini aku buat teh dengan racikan benar!"

 **Glek!**

Kenapa sahut begitu sih?! Crab Long Bao cepat menarik Sweet Tofu, menghindari kontak matanya dengan Long Bao.

"Eh eh―" Long Bao cepat menyusul mereka dengan berlari. "AKU BAKAL TUNGGU KAMU, JADI CEPAT PULANG YA!"

 _'Alamak...'_

Crab Long Bao merutuk dalam hati. Dia harusnya tidak sering luluh menerima jadi kelinci percobaan teh buatan Long Bao.

* * *

Tahu kenapa Long Bao lebih bersemangat ketika menyuruh Crab Long Bao menikmati tehnya?

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Long Bao untuk membuat teh. Dia selalu meminum minuman sedikit berkafein itu setiap kali saking favoritnya. Hanya saja karena hati baiknya itu lah, kadang ia juga membagikan teh buatannya pada yang lain.

Entah kenapa yang lain selalu membuat alasan untuk menolak suguhannya, bahkan ada yang sampai lari terlebih dahulu sok sibuk. Sedihnya juga Long Bao merasa telah menyia-yiakan bahan di dapur karena tidak habis. Dia mana mungkin menghabiskan semua teh dalam teko dengan sekali teguk―

―mungkin bisa iya, bisa tidak.

Dan kali inipun sama terjadi lagi.

"Anu, Long Bao. Aku sudah minum kopi jadi ga boleh minum teh lagi," alasan Coffee dengan menyengir ramah.

"Ah aku juga. Aku udah dikasi kopi sama Coffee jadi berilah cintamu pada yang lain, oke~?" Chocolate berkedip manis pada Long Bao, menyemangati.

Coffee menyeletuk, "Alasan. Aku ga ada kasi kamu kopi kok―"

Segera Chocolate membungkam mulut Coffee dengan kembali melihati Long Bao. Ia tertawa dan meminta izin menjauh dengan menyebut alasan, "Coffee sepertinya kelelahan sampai amnesia sejenak. Kami ke ruang istirahat dulu ya?"

Long Bao menghela napasnya. Tidak apa-apa, _food soul master attendant_ masih banyak disini, pikirnya. Dia mulai mencari (korban) sukarelawan lagi. Kali ini pemuda manis ini bertemu laki-laki yang sedang duduk di meja makan, dimana tengah asyik memakan _dessert_ manis. Sebut dia adalah Napoleon.

"Hei, kamu mau teh? Lumayan loh buat jadi teman makan kuemu," sapa Long Bao.

Langsung saja Napoleon berwajah marah bak kucing diganggu, "Gak! Aku ga suka tehmu!"

"K―kenapa?" Long Bao sedikit terguncang, takut.

"Kamu harusnya ngerasain tehmu itu dulu! Layak dimi―"

"Napoleon, kamu tahu kalau kita harus ekspedisi mencari material lagi dulu?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut gelap langsung merangkul Napoleon. Laki-laki berpakaian jenderal negara barat pun menolehi kemudian berseru, "Wah Pastel de Nata! Ayo!"

"Haha. Habiskan dulu kuemu."

"Siap!"

"Lain kali saja ya, Long Bao. Maaf," suara pemuda yang dipanggil Pastel de Nata, sekaligus mewakili Napoleon. "Kami harus siap-siap dan kami sudah punya perkakas sendiri. Terima kasih untuk pedulimu."

"... t―tidak apa-a...pa..."

Long Bao pun menjauhi kedua pemuda disana, dan langsung pergi dari tempat makan. Ia membawa cangkir tehnya itu dalam diam hingga memasuki suatu ruang sepi dengan hanya satu meja kecil di sana.

 _'Tempat para food soul yang dipanggil master attendant biasanya berkumpul di sini untuk diskusi ekspedisi,'_ batin Long Bao. _'Apa tidak apa-apa aku disini? Tapi pasti tidak ada yang menyadari aku disini, dan lagian juga Crab Long Bao pasti ke sini kalau sudah selesai.'_

Kenapa jadi menyebut nama Crab Long Bao? Pemuda ini melipat kedua kakinya dengan lemas. Ia menaruh cangkir teh di atas meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu itu hati-hati.

 _'Huhu... kenapa mereka menolak tehku? Padahal kan bisa saja minum toh tidak beracun...'_

Iya tidak beracun... sampai harusnya kamu merasakan tehmu sendiri dulu, Long Bao.

 _'Napoleon juga jahat tadi. Padahal bisa bicara biasa aja, kenapa harus sampai dengan nada egois begitu...'_

 _Pasti semua menolak tehnya. Pasti semua meninggalkan dia ketika ingin menghampiri._

 _Kenapa semua harus menolak tehnya? Menjauhinya tanpa alasan, padahal dia juga bekerja keras selalu membuat teh dengan baik._

 _Bahkan Long Bao selalu yakin ada yang namanya kegagalan. Tapi jera mencicipi usahanya cukup terdengar kejam._

 _―hanya satu orang, setidaknya, yang tetap berusaha mencoba menjadi sukarelawannya._

 _'...'_

 _'... Crab Long Bao, cepetan pulang dong...'_

 _'... aku pengen... ngasi teh ke kamu...'_

―Atau justru Crab Long Bao sama seperti lain menolaknnya? Mengingat saat mereka bertemu tadi juga Crab Long Bao jalan cepat bersama Sweet Tofu itu terlihat menguatkan pikirannya.

 _'...'_

Matanya berat. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di meja, menjadikannya bantalan.

Lalu tertidur. Lelah.

* * *

A/N: aslinya mau oneshot tapi kelamaan ga lanjutin jadi lupa mau nulis apa :")


End file.
